


Presents and Pain

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Dungeon, Gen, Torture, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny surveys pain and presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> hp_ficathon prompt 5. “Salt” and 100quills prompt 18. “Pain”

Ginny watched in fascination as Lucius literally ground salt into a wound. She had always thought that it was just a saying, that someone’s mother had said it eons ago to guilt trip them and it had just stuck around. But judging by the screams of the writhing figure on the floor, it actually did hurt as much as advertised.

She made a mental note to remember it and moved on to the next cell. Belatrix was, well, Ginny couldn’t tell exactly what she was doing, but there was an awful lot of blood, so it must have been hideous.

The next cell held a female prisoner. From the dull look in her eyes and the lack of reaction, Ginny decided she was dead already.

But the next cell was the best, in her opinion. The next cell was just for Ginny. She opened the door and slipped inside, her soft footsteps masked by the sounds of agony filling the dungeons.

Somehow, though, he knew she was there. He always knew. Her prisoner. Her present.

“Hello Harry.”


End file.
